HunHan HYUNG
by Han Rae Wook
Summary: "Hyung,aku mencintaimu" / "Sudahlah. Lupakan perasaanmu. Kita ikuti saja takdir dan aturan yang sudah ditetapkan." / BxB,Yaoi,Pairing HunHan.


Title : Hyung

Author :Han Rae Wokk

Main Cast : HunHan

Gendre : Angst,Hurt

Rated : T

Disclaimer : EXO, SMent, Orang tuamereka, dan mereka pribadi. Saya hanya pinjam nama dan karakter.

Warning : Yaoi, BxB, Typo dimana-mana

¤¤¤ HAPPY READING ¤¤¤

"Hyung!" seru Sehun. Ia sedang mendongakkan kepala. Pandangannya menerawang ke angkasa.  
"Ne?" tanya Luhan.  
"Malam ini langit tampak cerah ya?" kata Sehun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.  
Luhan menatap Sehun, kemudian ia mengikuti arah pandang namja itu. Bulan bersinar terang ditemani ratusan bintang yang tengah berkedip nakal. Semilir angin pun berhembus menerpa kulitnya.  
"Geurae," kata Luhan. Ia menghela nafas lalu tersenyum tipis. "Sangat indah dan menyenangkan," lanjutnya.  
"Hyung?" kembali terdengar suara Sehun.  
"Ne?"  
"Besok...aku akan menikah." kata Sehun.  
Perlahan senyum Luhan memudar. Luhan menyadari ada sedikit keraguan pada kalimat itu. Ia pun kembali menghela nafas pelan.  
"Ne. Aku tahu."  
"Apa kau akan datang?" tanya Sehun.  
Luhan tersenyum. Kepalanya sedikit memutar memandang Sehun.  
"Tentu saja aku pasti datang," kata Luhan sambil mengusap puncak kepala Sehun pelan kemudian kembali menatap langit. Tanpa ia sadari hati Sehun menghangat karena ulahnya.  
"Hyung?"  
"Ne?"  
"Aku...gugup."  
Luhan kembali tersenyum.  
"Itu wajar bukan? karena besok kau akan melakukan suatu upacara yang sangat sakral," kata Luhan.  
"Aku juga merasa takut. Bagaimana kalau aku tak terlihat tampan dan tak bisa membuat seluruh tamu terpukau memandangku?" ucap Sehun polos membuat Luhan tertawa kecil.  
"Kau tak perlu khawatir akan hal itu. Kau akan selalu terlihat tampan dan pasti seluruh tamu undangan yang hadir akan terpukau karena ketampananmu itu," kata Luhan. Ia melirik Sehun sekilas, pura-pura sirik. Sehun pun tersenyum dibuatnya.  
"Hyung?"  
"Ne?"  
"Aku...tak ingin menikah dengan gadis itu," ucap Sehun lirih. Luhan memutar kepala seketika. Menatap Sehun tidak setuju.  
"Tapi kau harus menikah dengannya," kata Luhan.  
Sehun ikut memutar kepala balas menatap. "Tapi aku tidak mencintainya," bantah Sehun.  
"Kalau begitu cobalah untuk mencintainya," seru Luhan tak mau kalah.  
"Hyung, aku...aku mencintaimu," kata Sehun. Dari suaranya terdengar sangat putus asa.  
Mendengar itu membuat Luhan mengeraskan rahang lalu menutup mata. Tampak jelas ia sedang menahan sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Pada detik ke lima Luhan pun meneguk ludah kemudian kembali membuka mata. Ia memandang Sehun lembut.  
"Aku juga mencintaimu."  
Saat itu juga terbesit perasaan bahagia di hati Sehun.  
"Lalu, mengapa kau tak mencegahku untuk menikah dengannya?" tanya Sehun  
"Karena aku tak punya hak untuk mencegahmu," jawab Luhan sambil memalingkan wajah.  
Sehun menaikkan sebelah alis tak percaya. Keningnya berkerut.  
"Mwo? Apa kau bilang? Kau tak punya hak? Hyung dengarkan aku." Sehun memutar seluruh badannya hingga kini ia benar-benar menghadap Luhan.  
"Justru kau berhak melakukannya. Karena kau adalah kekasihku dan kita berdua saling mencintai. Jadi, kau punya hak untuk mencegahku," lanjut Sehun panjang lebar.  
Luhan kembali memandang Sehun.  
"Tapi cinta yang kita jalani ini salah. Sangat salah dan tidak seharusnya terjadi," seru Luhan. Hati Sehun terasa perih mendengar itu. Sehun pun menatap Luhan nanar. Matanya berkaca-kaca.  
"Menurutmu begitu? Apa karena kita sesama namja jadi cinta ini salah? Tapi kau kan juga tahu bahwa cinta itu buta hyung," seru Sehun.  
"Geurae, cinta memang buta. Tapi cinta yang kita alami ini bukan cinta buta melainkan cinta yang menyimpang, cinta yang tidak seharusnya terjadi dan tidak seharusnya juga dijalani," balas Luhan.  
"Jadi, maksudmu kau menyesal sudah mencintaiku,hyung?" tanya Sehun sambil menahan tangis.  
"Ya, aku menyesal. Bahkan sangat menyesal. Menyesal karena membiarkan diriku mencintaimu. Betapa bodohnya aku?-"  
"Hyung-"  
"Seharusnya dari awal aku sudah tau bahwa cinta ini salah dan seharusnya dari awal kita tidak usah menjalin hubungan seperti ini-"  
"Hyung-"  
"Atau mungkin, kita juga tak seharusnya dipertemukan. Seharusnya kita-"  
"HYUNG! CUKUP!" sela Sehun. Ia tak mau mendengar lagi apa yang akan dikatakan Luhan. Kalimat sebelumnya sudah cukup membuatnya terluka. Jika diteruskan, Sehun tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan ia rasakan.  
"Apa yang kau bicarakan?" seru Sehun marah.  
"Aku hanya bicara yang seharusnya terjadi." jawab Luhan dingin.  
"Hyung, kumohon jangan bicara seperti itu itu membuatku sakit. Aku sungguh mencintaimu. Apapun yang kulakukan tidak mampu membuatku bahagia. Kecuali jika aku melakukan suatu hal untukmu." ucap Sehun.  
Luhan menghela nafas.  
"Sudahlah. Lupakan perasaanmu. Kita ikuti saja takdir dan aturan yang sudah ditetapkan. Bahwa lelaki diciptakan hanya untuk wanita dan wanita diciptakan hanya untuk lelaki. Bukannya lelaki dengan lelaki atau wanita dengan wanita. Dan mulai sekarang, kita akhiri ini semua dan memulai kehidupan kita masing-masing." kata Luhan panjang lebar. Terdengar jelas nada final di dalamnya. Rasa kecewa langsung menghinggapi hati Sehun.  
"Hyung-"  
"Ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita kau Sehun. Kau harus segera pulang dan tidur. Jangan sampai besok kau terlihat kurang tidur. Itu akan membuat penampilanmu terlihat buruk." Luhan berdiri dari tepatnya duduk.  
"Kalau kau khawatir apakah besok aku akan datang, tenang saja aku pasti datang. Aku juga akan berdoa untuk kebahagiaanmu dan gadis itu. Aku yakin secara perlahan kau akan mampu menerimanya dan mencintainya sebagai istrimu," lanjut Luhan. Sehun baru akan bersuara namun Luhan tak memberinya kesempatan.  
"Selamat malam Sehun dan semoga hari-harimu selalu bahagia." kata Luhan akhirnya kemudian membalikkan badan dan pergi dari tempat itu. Sehun panik. Ia tak mau Luhan pergi meninggalkannya. Ia mau agar Luhan tetap di sini bersamanya.  
"Hyung!" panggil Sehun sambil mencoba berdiri. Tapi Luhan seolah tak menghiraukan.  
"Yaa! Xi Luhan !" Luhan tetap tak juga membalikkan badan. Kaki Sehun melemas membuatnya kembali terduduk. Air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan seketika jatuh. Dadanya sesak. Ia pun memeluk lutut dan membenamkan tangisnya di sana.  
Tanpa Sehun ketahui, Luhan berjalan sambil berderai air mata. Sejak tadi ia juga menahan tangis dan mencoba mengeraskan hatinya. Tekadnya sudah bulat, besok ia tidak akan menghadiri acara pernikahan Sehun. Luhan takut, jika ia datang, ia tak sanggup mengontrol akal sehatnya dan melakukan tindakan bodoh yang bisa merusak masa depan orang yang sangat ia cintai. Malam ini juga ia akan pergi meninggalkan negara ini dan memulai hidup barunya tanpa bayang-bayang seorang Oh Sehun lagi dikehidupannya.

¤¤¤ THE END ¤¤¤

Bagi para readers yang sudah mau membaca FF saya  
Saya ucapkan terima kasih dan Jangan lupa Review ne~~~ :D


End file.
